Lonely Nights
by rivillie
Summary: COMPLETE! Chloe and Whitney turn to each other when they both find out that Lana and Clark are a couple. ChW.
1. Default Chapter

Chloe walked down the hall with a skip in her step. The day had turned out well considering she had learned that she had made a 98 on a History Test. School was now over and she was headed to the Torch office to work on the school newspaper. Chloe walked into the office and shut the door. She turned and screamed. She jumped back and let her back hit the door. She placed her hand on her heart to calm down.  
  
"Whitney. What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe questioned sitting down at her desk. That's when she noticed that tears were threatening to fall down his face.  
  
"Whitney? What's the matter with you?" She questioned cautiously. 'Why is Clark's arch-nemesis about to cry in my office?' Whitney looked up and stared into her wary eyes. He jumped up trying to hide his emotions.  
  
"Chloe, um, I was waiting for Lana." He said quickly choking on his own words. Chloe raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"Lana's not here. She said she had to work this afternoon." Chloe turned her computer on and noticed he was still in the room.  
  
"Aren't you upset?" He questioned sadly. Chloe turned to him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fordman, why are you still here? And what would I have to be upset about? Did your team lose?" She question lightly laughing and turning around to face her computer so that her back was to him. Whitney glared daggers into her back and sighed. 'She obviously hasn't heard.' He thought feeling slight pity and sadness for the girl.  
  
"Lana and Clark are dating." He whispered walking out of the office and not looking back.  
  
Chloe's back tensed up at hearing the simple statement.  
  
"Stop playing with me Fordman." She said turning around. But, he was gone. Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly turned her computer off. 'No, that can't be. Lana is practically in love with Whitney!' Chloe thought trying to think up any reason possible as to why Whitney would be wrong. 'Pete will know. Clark would have told Pete. He would have told me! Fordman is wrong! He's wrong!' She cried in her mind picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number to Pete Ross' home.  
  
"Hello?" A cheery voice answered. Chloe smiled at the happy tone that Pete's mother had. She was always such a pleasant woman.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ross. Is Pete home?" Chloe questioned into the phone.  
  
"Chloe! How are you dear? Oh, Pete's right here. Hold on a moment." Chloe could hear the woman handing the phone over and Chloe smiled as Pete held the phone.  
  
"Hey Chloe, how's it going?" Pete questioned cheerily.  
  
"Hey Pete, I just got the most absurd visit from Whitney Fordman! You will never believe what he said!" Chloe said laughing.  
  
"You'll never believe what he said! He said that Lana and Clark were dating! Isn't that funny?" Chloe cried laughing. Her laughter faltered however when she didn't hear Pete laugh along with her. Instead, all she heard was dead silence.  
  
"Pete? Isn't that funny?" Chloe questioned softly frowning. She heard Pete sigh and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Pete? Tell me it's not true." She whispered softly.  
  
"Oh Chloe, I'm sorry." Pete whispered. Chloe softly gasped as tears started to spill from her eyes. She placed the phone down and she stared at the wall.  
  
'How is that possible? Of coarse, Clark's always loved Lana! But, I guess Lana is finally seeing how sweet and nice Clark is. Why couldn't he see me then?' She questioned in her mind. Chloe wiped away the tears that still fell and grabbed her bag. She ran out of the office and out of the school.  
  
Chloe walked down the road in a daze. Her arms were folded in front of her and tracks of old tears matted her face. She walked along the road not even paying attention to what was going on around her. A car raced past her honking at her. Chloe didn't even falter.  
  
A truck pulled up along side Chloe and the passenger door opened up. Whitney stared at Chloe and sighed.  
  
"Sullivan! Sullivan! Get in the truck! Hey, Chloe! Get in the truck!" He yelled. Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by the calling of her name. She saw Whitney staring at her with pity in his eyes. She shook her head angrily. 'I don't need his pity.' She thought angrily. He called to her to get in the truck and she sighed. Chloe lifted herself into the truck and gazed out the window. 'Why did I get into his truck? All he's ever done to my friends and me is bully and pester. Of coarse, the poor guy did just lose Lana to Clark. And I just lost Clark to Lana. We both feel the same pain.' Chloe was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Whitney's gaze that was pointed at her.  
  
Whitney pulled the truck up in front of Chloe's house. He stared at her and noticed that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Uh…we're at your house Chloe." He announced. Chloe jumped at hearing the voice and she looked out the window to see her house. She opened the door and stepped out before turning back to Whitney.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. He nodded telling her that was his own way of saying you're welcome. Chloe closed the door and watched as he drove off into the dark night. Chloe turned to enter her dark house. Her dad was off on some trip leaving her here to wallow in her own self-pity. Chloe sighed thinking, 'Why am I always left alone?' She walked to her room and collapsed on the bed as new tears fell from her eyes. 


	2. Somber

The light of a slowly rising sun shone through the window. The sounds of distant roosters crowed in the early morning. Chloe groaned and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the light. She slowly opened her eyes to a slit and stared out the window. Memories of the day before ran through Chloe's mind. She turned over and pulled her comforter over her whole body with a small cry. She peaked out through her comforter to stare at the clock. It read 6:16 in the morning. Unfortunately for her it was a school day. Friday. Oh well, all she had to do was make it through the day and then she could come home and watch sappy movies and eat tons of chocolate.  
  
An hour later, Chloe stepped out of her house. She adjusted the black jacket she wore and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She locked her door and boosted her bag higher up on her shoulder. Chloe stared down the sidewalk at the approaching school bus. She cringed in a sad thought as she realized Clark would most likely be on that bus with Pete. Clark would probably end up boasting on about Lana and all of her glory. Chloe knew she couldn't handle that. So, she turned and walked around to the back of her house. She crossed the backyard and made her way down the back road behind her house that cut through to the main road. When she made it to the main road she could see the back of the bus as it made it's way away from her house. Chloe sighed sadly and started the slow trek to the school.  
  
Whitney somberly walked out of his house and to his truck. He threw his books in and lifted himself into the truck. He started the truck up and pulled out of the driveway on his way to school. He didn't even realize that he had pulled up in front of Lana's house until it was too late. He stared at the front door of her house sadly. He was so used to picking her up everyday. She would lean next to him in the seat and wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder. They would talk about her family, the torch, his athletics, and his father. She had always been so nice and caring. She unconditionally cared for him.  
  
Whitney smiled warmly as he thought about the sweet brunette. He had all of that before two days ago. He used to have the unconditional care and warmth. Now, Clark had all that. God, he was a lucky bastard.  
  
Whitney was brought out of his thoughts as the front door to Lana's house opened up. Whitney quickly let the brake up and sped away from the house. He painfully looked back to see the laughing couple walk out holding onto each other.  
  
Whitney rode down the road with anguished pain on his face. Flashes of Clark and Lana smiling and laughing ran through his head hitting him like a tidal wave. He vaguely saw the person walking along side the road. Whitney narrowed his eyes as he stared at the form in the distance. Whoever it was looked worse than he felt. Their shoulders were hanging limply and the form was walking slowly and almost staggering. Whitney slowed the truck down but kept on driving. He saw the short blonde hair and the face. Whitney cursed and slowed the truck to a stop. He placed it in reverse and slowly made his way back to where she walked.  
  
"Chloe. Chloe!"  
  
Chloe jumped and turned to the person who had abruptly brought her out of her thoughts. She saw the truck and cursed. 'He's picked me up twice in less than two days. I really need to get a car.' She thought as she walked over to the truck.  
  
"Get in." Whitney unlocked the passenger door and she opened it up. She flopped down into the passenger seat and shut the door. Whitney silently started the truck up and they were off to school.  
  
The silence in the truck was slowly starting to eat away at Chloe. She was dying to clear the silence but they had never really had a conversation. The only time Chloe had really even talked to Whitney was the day before and you really couldn't call that a conversation. Chloe folded her arms and slumped down in her seat as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
Whitney tightened his hold on the steering wheel causing his hands to burn slightly. Every few seconds he would tilt his head to the right so he could observe the silent blonde. She had her arms folded and she was slouched down in the seat as if she were trying to become invisible. Her sad demeanor was definitely something Whitney was not used to seeing. He was used to seeing a perky, hyper, inquisitive Chloe. Instead, all he saw was a shell of the girl he had seen only a few days ago.  
  
He was finally about to speak up but they had pulled into the parking lot of Smallville high. Whitney stared at her uncomfortably and sighed.  
  
"So…um…."  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Chloe interrupted. Before he had the chance to reply, she jumped out of the truck and ran up the front stairs into the school.  
  
"Well, that sure was fun." Whitney grumbled grabbing his bag and walking into the school.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Hey, I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I have had so many things going on lately! Chapters are really slow! I'm so sorry! This story will be pretty long. And I'm trying to take my time so that the story won't be one big piece of crap. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Dangerous Plans

Chloe ran into the school as fast as she could without turning back. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to Whitney about Clark and Lana. She could barely even think about it herself.  
  
Instead of walking the regular route to her locker, Chloe walked up to the second level of the school and then she cut down to her classroom. She did all of this just so she would not have to see Pete, Lana, or Clark. All three of their lockers were near hers and she definitely did not want to talk to them.  
  
Through out the morning, Chloe had effectively avoided her two best friends and Lana. She had only seen Whitney in a passing glance. Even then, she had quickly turned and run off. But, now it was time to go to lunch. Pete would probably see her and Clark and Lana were probably not far behind him. She stopped outside the cafeteria doors and gave a loud sigh. She folded her arms and swiftly walked through the doors.  
  
Whitney sat in the cafeteria surrounded by all of his friends. They were all laughing about jokes and talking about the future. They were talking about scholarships and the colleges that they would be attending in the fall. Whitney had blocked the conversations out as soon as they started. He no longer would be going to college. Instead, he would be stuck in Smallville taking care of his father. He did not want to talk about the great things his friends would be doing while he was stuck in the small town.  
  
"Oh, guys check this out. There's that blonde editor. The one who's always dissing us." Whitney glanced up and stared over at the entrance to the cafeteria to where Dave was pointing. Sure enough, Chloe had just slipped into the cafeteria. Her eyes were dull and she obviously was searching the cafeteria for someone. Whitney noticed that she sighed in almost relief. 'I wonder who she didn't want to see? Duh, Whitney, she was making sure Lana and Clark weren't here.' Whitney sighed. That was the first thing he had done when he had walked into the cafeteria. He had searched for the disgustingly sweet couple. He had been satisfied to find that they were not there. So, he had sat down with his group of friends while being forced to listen to everything he did not have. 'God, I am so bitter.' Whitney continued to watch Chloe as she made her way to one of the tables in the far corner of the cafeteria away from other students. She lay her head down in her arms and slumped in the seat. 'I know how you feel Sullivan.' Whitney thought turning back to listen to what his friends had been saying.  
  
"…Yeah, that Sullivan girl really is a problem. Remember, she was the one meddling in our grades and everything. And, she's always looking for ways to get us thrown off of the team. She really is a problem." Dave said this to the whole group. Most of them were nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
Whitney was surprised to find that they were still talking about Chloe. Usually they would just say a few crude comments and move on. He really didn't like how Dave was talking about Chloe. The tone of his voice did not sit well with Whitney. Whitney knew the tone of his voice. Dave was usually the one to convince all of them to go beat up some useless nobody. They all usually agreed to it as soon as Whitney did. But, this time, Whitney did not like how they were talking. 'Chloe? No, they wouldn't do that. Sure, she's written some pretty fowl stories, but they wouldn't hurt her.' All thoughts of Lana and Clark had sped from Whitney's mind as soon as the dangerous thoughts had entered his mind.  
  
"Dave, what are you saying?" Tim questioned. Dave smiled in a somewhat malicious and cunning way.  
  
"You all know what I'm saying. Let's hit her with what she's done to us." The others excluding Whitney all smiled at this.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Robert questioned smiling.  
  
"Well, you know she had that huge crush for that Kent guy. One of us can go over and get acquainted with her and lead her on. And once she's completely over Kent, you start going out with someone. It'll crush her! It's a perfect plan!" The others all smiled and clapped their hands, everyone except Whitney. He just stared towards the table where Chloe sat. Dave turned to him and frowned. He patted Whitney's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Whitney, man. What do you think?" He questioned. Whitney stared at the group of friends and frowned. He glanced back towards Chloe who still had her head buried in her arms. He turned back to them and stood up.  
  
"No guys, I won't do this. And you won't either." He stated firmly with a hard glare in his eyes daring any one to go against him. The others all nodded but Dave just stared at him with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling sorry for her because she's in the same boat you're in?" Dave questioned smirking. Whitney's jaw tightened and he ground his teeth together. He didn't like where Dave was going with this conversation.  
  
"Dave, shut the hell up. I'm over that now. And I swear, if you do anything to Chloe…" He let the threat hang off of his lips knowing that they had all gotten the picture, except for Dave. He just stared at Whitney with the same smirk on his face. Whitney swiftly grabbed up his bag and walked away from the silent table.  
  
Chloe walked into the cafeteria and quickly searched to see if Pete, Clark, or Lana were there. She sighed in relief when she did not see them. She spotted an empty table in the back of the cafeteria away from all of the other students and near the back exit. She quickly made her way past the table full of smirking jocks. She glanced towards their direction barely seeing the blonde hair and the slumped body. She sat down at the table and lay her head down. She had seen Whitney amidst all of the laughing and smiling jocks. He had looked horrible. She suddenly found herself feeling slightly guilty that she had left him in the dust that morning.  
  
Chloe glanced up just in time to see Whitney hand out a threat to the table of jocks. She couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but she knew Whitney was upset about something. His back shook in anger and his eyes were hard. All of the guys at the table just quickly nodded at him but the center one, who she vaguely knew as Dave, just smirked at him. Chloe saw Whitney quickly grab up his bag and walk away from the table. He was headed straight for her! As Whitney passed, he briefly caught Chloe's eyes in a stare. As they stared into each other's eyes Chloe could see anger and pain in his eyes. He moved passed her and through the door beside her table. With a quick glance back at the table full of jocks she grabbed her belongings and ran through the swinging doors after Whitney. 


	4. Conversations

Chloe ran out of the cafeteria and out into the hall. She turned to the left and then to the right looking for Whitney. She spotted the back of a Smallville letterman jacket turn around the corner. She quickly ran in the direction after him. She made it around the corner and looked around the empty lobby of the high school. She heard the door to the side close shut and she quickly ran through it.  
  
"Hey Whitney! Hold up!" She cried out to him as she spotted him walking to the top of the bleachers in the football field. If he had heard her he didn't show it. He sat down on the bleachers and stared out at the football field where the track team was currently running.  
  
Chloe slowly walked up the bleachers and to his side. She sat down and sighed. Whitney quickly glanced in her direction but turned back to stare straight ahead.  
  
"So, how are you holding up?" Chloe questioned softly. Whitney shrugged and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"Yeah, you and me both. Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to blow you off like I did." Whitney cracked a smile at this and for the first time since they had come outside he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Yes you did." He said smiling. Chloe smiled back and softly laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry though." He nodded and sat up straighter while placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I really didn't want to talk either." They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Whitney coughed and awkwardly stared at Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, so, seriously, this whole thing with Clark and Lana really sucks huh?" Chloe muttered out with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Whitney nodded at her and gave her a matching expression.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least you didn't get dumped." Chloe frowned at the statement and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least Lana cared about you. Clark didn't even realize I was there. He was too busy pining after Miss Perfect." Chloe muttered out. Whitney ignored the comment about Lana and stared straight into her eyes. He saw the pain radiating out for the world to see. For the first time he realized the pain that Chloe had to go through for so many years.  
  
"I'm sorry." Whitney whispered. She nodded her head in thanks.  
  
"I'm sorry about Lana." She whispered. He smiled at her and after a few seconds she smiled back.  
  
"Well, aren't we a pair?" He questioned laughing. She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, pretty sad. The both of us are pining over the two of them. You know what the weird thing is?"  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"I think that Clark and Lana are meant to be together. I know I'm sad. But, after all these years it was just a crush for me. I'm happy that Clark is happy. It just hurts you know?" She turned to him with question in her eyes and he understood exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad Lana is happy. But, after all of the years that we've been together, I really did think that it wouldn't end." She placed her hand on his arm but pulled it back quickly. After a few minutes of silence Chloe grabbed up her bag and stared at him with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"It's funny that after all these years of fighting, this conversation with you has really helped me." She whispered.  
  
"Me too. Thanks Chloe."  
  
"Your welcome. And thank you also." She smiled at him but it turned into a look of curiosity as he stood and held his hand out to her.  
  
"What?" She questioned. He laughed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on. I know you didn't drive here because I had the pleasure of doing that. So, you can ride with me. How about we go get some coffee?" He questioned. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." They walked down the bleachers with Whitney guiding her down the steep steps. He squeezed her hand and she shivered. She didn't know what to think of the odd feeling that she had gotten from holding his hand. It was comforting and she somehow felt secure and safe with his hand wrapped around hers.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go guys, Chloe/Whitney interaction. I promise there will be a lot more of that in the future. Clark, Lana, Pete, and Lex will be in the story soon! I promise! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate them! 


	5. Confusion

Clark walked down the street with his hand firmly wrapped around Lana's smaller one. His smile was so wide that it almost started to cause him pain in his cheeks. He smiled down at Lana who was blowing on her gum. She blew a big bubble and he reached his hand out and popped it. The gum flattened on her face. Clark stared at her surprised face for a second and burst out laughing.  
  
"Clark!" Lana cried wiping the gum off of her face. After successfully wiping the gum off she turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. He was leaning on the glass window outside of the Beanery. He had his hands on his sides laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana." He said trying to place a serious look onto his face. His mouth slightly quivered and Lana's eyes gleamed. She burst out laughing and he finally gave up and let the cheery laughter flow from his mouth. After a second or two he glanced up and halted as he stared into the beanery.  
  
Lana noticed Clark's change of expression and placed her hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"Clark, what is it?" She questioned frowning. He pointing into the window and she turned and her mouth fell open.  
  
Whitney and Chloe sat at one of the tables in the far corner of the beanery. They both had a cup of coffee and they were smiling and talking to one another.  
  
"What are they doing? Chloe and Whitney hate each other." Clark whispered and he let his mouth hang open once again.  
  
"Wow, I though the day Chloe started to talk to Whitney without screaming would be the day hell froze over." Lana said to Clark. He nodded and grabbed her hand.  
  
"What is he trying to do? Get back at me or something?" Clark spat out as his eyes glazed in anger.  
  
"Clark, I don't think Whitney would…" She broke off as Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her into the beanery quickly.  
  
Chloe let out a laugh as Whitney joked about the football team. She shook her head in amazement as he smiled at her from across the table. As they had started talking Chloe had found her mood to rise as Whitney cheered her with small jokes and pleasant talks about books. She was surprised to find out that Whitney was not very different from her. He often made jokes about the people on the football team, which had greatly surprised her.  
  
"You're so open to make a joke about your friends. I really don't understand it." She said with a soft smile on her face. Whitney shrugged and took a drink from his coffee.  
  
"Well, I usually don't make jokes about my friends because I'm always with them. They may be my friends, but I don't like some of the things they do." He said sadly. She raised her eyebrow and rested her elbows on the table.  
  
"That's odd because a few weeks ago you were doing most of those things you don't like." She said firmly and seriously. He looked at the table and sighed as if suddenly guilty about something.  
  
"I know, but that was until my father became sick and before I lost my offers to colleges. I don't know, I guess I used to put myself on a pedestal and now that I'm like most of the people in this town, I've changed. I can't explain it. You just have to except it."  
  
Chloe's mouth fell open in shock and she smiled at him placing her hand on his hand. Before she could say something a voice spoke up behind them.  
  
"Hey guys, want to tell us what's going on?" Chloe and Whitney turned to find Clark standing there with his arms folded and a huge glare across his face with Lana standing behind him with a confused look on hers.  
  
A/N: I know some of you all might have thought that Lana and Clark were the ones to blame. But, I wanted you all to see that they are a likeable couple! I know this chapter is short and I'm so sorry! I've been pretty busy so it's hard to give myself time to write. I promise I'll have more chapters up soon! Thanks for the sweet reviews! I really appreciate all of them! 


	6. Confrontation

Chloe and Whitney were brought out of their laughing as they heard the sharp voice in front of them. Chloe immediately knew who it was that spoke. Clark. What was he doing there? Chloe could barely bring herself to look into his eyes. The moment she did she regretted it. Lana was standing right beside him with her hand tightly wrapped around his arm as if claiming him as hers. 'She has the right to do that, Chloe. He is hers after all.'  
  
"Kent. Lana." Whitney stated through gritted teeth. Clark glared at Whitney and gave Chloe a confused look while Lana just stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Hello Clark. Lana." Chloe whispered softly staring at them through sad eyes.  
  
"Hey…" Lana was cut off, however, as Clark quickly spoke in an angry tone.  
  
"What's going on here?" Chloe sat up straighter as she heard the angry tone in his voice. She had never heard Clark sound like that towards anyone. He was such a nice person naturally, that she couldn't bring herself to picture him being rude to anyone.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean is going on? We were talking, Kent. As if it were your business." Whitney bit out sharply. Clark's eyes narrowed at the comment.  
  
"What are you playing at Fordman?" Clark questioned in a higher tone that caused a few of the customers to look over.  
  
"Playing at? I'm not playing at anything!" Whitney yelled back in defense.  
  
"Come on Whitney. You are just trying to get back at me by hurting Chloe." Chloe's eyes widened at his harsh comment and jumped up in outrage.  
  
"Clark! That's it! I don't know who you think you are! You can't just come in here and accuse him of trying to hurt me. Like you haven't done that enough! We were having a nice conversation until you came and ruined it. Why should you care anyway? Aren't you dating Lana now?" Chloe spit out Lana's name in anger as she continued to angrily pound into Clark.  
  
After Chloe was finished Clark stared down at her in surprise. She had never yelled at him, or anyone, like that before.  
  
"Chloe…I…" She held up her hand and cut him off.  
  
"It's too late. You acted like an arrogant jerk today and frankly I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Chloe…its Whitney." Whitney's eyes narrowed in warning as Clark said this but Chloe placed her hand on his arm calming him. Clark noticed this, which only further fueled, is anger.  
  
"What about Whitney? Right now, he's the only friend I've got." She yelled.  
  
Clark's eyes sagged a bit in sadness after she said this and Lana tightened her hold on his arm.  
  
"I'm your best friend. I would never hurt you. He would only hurt you." Clark pleaded reaching his hand out but Chloe stepped back.  
  
"No, you have hurt me. You hurt me." Chloe held back a sob and grabbed her jacket and purse. She glanced at Whitney in a teary gaze before running out of the beanery. Whitney grabbed his jacket and turned to glare at the couple.  
  
"I hope you know what you've gotten into." Whitney turned and ran outside after Chloe.  
  
Lana turned to look up at Clark who was sadly looking at the door that Chloe had run through. She furrowed her brow and examined him. Clark loved her. He had always liked her and she liked him. Why was he so mad that she would be hanging out with Whitney?  
  
"Clark. That was a little harsh don't you think?" Lana said pulling him down to sit at the just vacated table. Clark sighed and nodded as he stared at his girlfriend.  
  
"What have I gotten into? I must have really hurt her by dating you. I knew she didn't like you but gosh!"  
  
Lana almost laughed out loud at her boyfriend as he placed his head in his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Clark, she never liked me because you liked me." Clark sat up with a confused look on his face and Lana giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clark! For such a smart guy you can be stupid! Chloe likes you! She's always liked you! Not like a sister either!" Lana let this sink in for few moments. Clark closed his eyes in pain and he placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh no. What have I done? I never knew… I really hurt her. Through out all of these years that I've liked you and talked to her about it she's never said a word. What have I done?" Lana hugged her boyfriend once again and grabbed his hand.  
  
"It'll work out in the end. I have to do something to make it up to Whitney also. He seemed so upset. What will we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I feel bad about what I said also. I never meant to hurt Whitney's feelings. I was just so used to him ragging on us that when I saw him with my best friend…"  
  
"You thought he was up to no good. It's okay Clark. I know Whitney, though. He's a good guy. You have to admit though, those two looked a bit cozy." Clark agreed with Lana and smiled as he pictured his best friend and the guy that tormented him for years together.  
  
"Very interesting. Come on, let's go to my house and watch a movie. We can figure something out later." Clark grabbed her hand and they walked out of the beanery.  
  
From the corner of the coffee shop Lex Luthor placed the newspaper down and smiled. He stared at the door that his friends had left through.  
  
"Whitney and Chloe. Interesting indeed."  
  
  
  
A/N Hey guys, I know it has been a while, but I have been on Spring Break. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It might be a bit short but I have a new chapter that I'll add sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Singing in the Rain

Whitney ran out of the Beanery in a quick pace. He halted outside the door and looked around the almost deserted streets. He spotted blonde hair running around a corner and he took off after her.  
  
"Chloe! Wait up!" Whitney ran as fast as he could putting years of football practice into use. 'Does she ever get tired?' Whitney thought as he struggled to keep up. Chloe was running down the streets of Smallville as fast as her shorter legs could carry her.  
  
"Chloe! Will you stop?"  
  
Through her frantic thoughts Chloe heard the desperate call from behind her. She slowed down and plopped down on a bench outside of her favorite bookstore. A few moments later a panting Whitney fell down next to her.  
  
"I've…never…run…across…the town…before. Are you crazy?" He held his hand to his beating heart as his chest heaved up and down. Chloe turned to him and laughed.  
  
"Wow, Mr. All Star Football player was out run by a measly little girl. What will your fans think now?"  
  
"I don't know. They'll probably do the same thing they did when they heard Whitney Fordman got dumped." His tone seemed to hold nothing but pity, which caused Chloe to frown.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't care anymore. He can keep her. I can't believe how he acted! He was so rude! For him to accuse you like that just made me so angry!" Chloe balled her fists up tightly and her cheeks became flushed as she stared off into space. Whitney quirked a smile and patted her arm.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I've done worse things to him. I've gotten used to being put down by him and his friends." Whitney quickly caught himself as he saw Chloe's face fall.  
  
"I mean…well…not you or anything…what I was trying to say…" Whitney looked up at Chloe who was looking at him through amused eyes.  
  
"Whitney, it's no sweat. We've both done horrible things to each other verbally. I deserve whatever criticism I get."  
  
"And I deserve it, also." He whispered rubbing his hands together. Chloe sat back and stared up at the cloudy sky.  
  
"I still can't get over how he acted today. I really just didn't understand it! He's never acted that way in front of me!" Chloe raised her arms up motioning towards the sky and then ran a hand through her limp hair.  
  
"Come on Chloe, you honestly can't see why he was so upset?" At her dumbfounded expression Whitney smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"He was jealous." Chloe laughed out loud and raised her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Jealous? Of me? Clark Kent? No! No way!"  
  
"It's the truth Chloe."  
  
"But…how could he be jealous of me?" She sat back and folded her arms together as Whitney sat forward and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Chloe, he's finally starting to realize what has been in front of him for years." Chloe blushed and tried to hide a smile. She glanced over at Whitney with an even brighter smile.  
  
"What is he seeing?" Whitney leaned forward and smiled.  
  
"He's seeing an attractive, smart, and funny woman." Whitney squeezed her hand and winked at her before turning to stare at the sky like she had done before. Chloe just sat there staring at him with a slight blissful smile on her face.  
  
After a few moments she reached her hand out and touched his arm. He looked down at her with a confused gaze.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered softly. He smiled and nodded showing her that he understood what she meant.  
  
After a few moments of silence Chloe started to feel trickles of rain touch her cheeks. Before they knew it a downpour had started and they were caught in the middle of it. Whitney grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her up. They ran off down the street.  
  
After a few moments of running Chloe slowed down and pulled Whitney to a stop.  
  
"I can't run anymore. I've had my share for the day." She yelled out through the loud noise of the rain. Whitney ran his hand through his now soaked hair and Chloe laughed.  
  
"Isn't this perfect? Now all we need is to start singing and dancing in the rain and the day will be complete!" She cried laughing. Whitney turned to her with a mischievous grin and she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"What?" She questioned just as he started to run at her. Before she knew it she was being lifted up in his arms and being twirled around. Then, Whitney started to sing his rendition of 'We Are The Champions' Chloe laughed even more at the song he picked to sing and then she started to sing along.  
  
"We are the Champions?" Chloe questioned laughing.  
  
Whitney shrugged his shoulders with a shy grin on his face.  
  
"It's the only song I could think of off the top of my head."  
  
Whitney set Chloe down gently and smiled down at her.  
  
"Thanks Chloe."  
  
"For what?" She questioned confused.  
  
"For being a friend through these past few days. Even if I didn't openly accept it." She nodded and smiled taking his hand.  
  
"And thanks to you for being my friend these past few days even if I didn't openly accept it."  
  
And so they stood there in the rain holding each other's hands looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Lex drove down the empty street trying to focus through all of the rain. He turned a corner and pulled the car to a stop. Two figures stood in the middle of the road. Lex felt a pang of jealousy run through his heart as he stared at the couple. They looked so happy and so into each other. He had found himself looking, for what they obviously had, through out the past few months.  
  
Lex leaned in closer as he squinted his eyes. His eyes narrowed, however, as he saw a familiar head of blonde hair. 'Chloe! What is she doing out in the rain like that? Who in the world is she with?' Lex stared harder and gasped as he spotted the letterman jacket and blonde hair. 'It can't be! Whitney? Wow. I wonder if they know they are attracted to each other? Well, I might as well go over and offer them a ride.'  
  
Lex pushed the gas on his car and drove up beside the couple.  
  
"Need a ride?" Lex called to the couple.  
  
Chloe and Whitney immediately pulled apart as they heard the familiar voice. Lex Luthor's black sports car sat there right beside them. Chloe blushed slightly as she realized she had been so caught up in looking at Whitney that she hadn't even heard Lex's car approach.  
  
"Hey Lex. Thanks a bunch." Chloe grabbed Whitney's hand and stuffed him into the back of Lex's car. She quickly followed after him and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hello Chloe, Whitney." Lex said as he sped through the streets of Smallville.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Luthor. Um, thanks for the ride." Whitney stuttered slightly. He had never really gotten to talk to Lex before. All he knew was that Clark and Chloe were friends with the billionaire who lived in Smallville.  
  
"Please Whitney, it's Lex. So, mind telling me what you two were doing out in the rain?" Lex asked curiously. Lex already knew, though. From overhearing the conversation in the beanery he had a good idea what was going on.  
  
"Oh. Well, we had been talking when we got caught in the rain. By the way, Lex, I'm sorry about messing your car up. Our soaking clothes have probably ruined your seat." Chloe said shifting slightly next to Whitney trying to become more comfortable.  
  
Lex glanced back at them and smiled his usual cocky smile and replied.  
  
"It's alright, Chloe. I'll have the car fixed later."  
  
Chloe nodded and turned to look over at Whitney who had been quiet for a while. He was slumped down in the seat staring out the window in a daze. 'I wonder what he's thinking about? Probably Lana.' She turned to stare out her own window and realized that they were headed out of Smallville. Whitney's house was long passed by and her house was on the other side of Smallville.  
  
"Um, Lex, you know we're going the wrong way right?" At hearing this, Whitney was brought of his thoughts and he looked up to see where they were headed.  
  
"I know. I thought, maybe you two could come to my house and get cleaned up. We could have dinner and watch a movie or something. Of coarse, we can stop the car and I can take you to your houses." He said slowing the car down.  
  
"No! That'll be fine! My dad isn't there anyway. That is, if it's okay with Whitney?" She turned to look at Whitney for an answer.  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun." Whitney said smiling back at her.  
  
"Great." Lex sped the car up as they headed towards his manor.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing. This chapter was a bit longer. I finally got Whitney/Chloe interaction in there! Please give me some ideas if you have any. I'm kind of going with the flow here. I'll be sure to update soon. Thanks guys! 


	8. Labyrinth

Labyrinth Part 8  
  
  
  
Dave Sanders pulled into the driveway of his small house. He stepped out of his beat up 96' Chevrolet and walked into his house. He heard the muffled sound of the television blaring in the den of the dingy house. He walked to the entranceway of the den and stared in self-pity at the sight before him. His father sat in the chair holding a beer in one hand and a cigarette in another. As usual, his drunken father was passed out on lazy boy. Dave sighed in disgust and walked over to turn the television off. As he turned to walk out of the den he stopped at the desk in the corner of the room. Crumpled up on the desk sat a letter. The letter had been sent a few years ago but his father had saved it. The letter was the one thing had caused so much pain for Dave's family. Dave grabbed it up and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He then turned to walk upstairs.  
  
As he entered his room he smiled at the picture of his mother staring back at him. He placed a hand over the picture and closed his eyes thinking about her.  
  
Dave took his jacket off and slipped out of his sneakers. He opened his closet and threw his shoes in. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and smiled at it. The picture had been taken from the Smallville Ledger, who had done a story on Whitney.  
  
While staring at the picture Dave thought about Whitney. Whitney Fordman had been his best friend for years. He had always supported him and been helpful. Through out the bad times in Dave's life, Whitney would always be there for him. Always.  
  
Dave placed the picture of Whitney down next to the others at the bottom of his closet. He shut the closet with a smile and turned to walk over to where his jacket lay on his bed. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and scowled as he read.  
  
Luthor Corp.  
  
March 12, 1996  
  
Dear Mr. Sanders,  
  
We have reviewed your resume and your credentials and we are very pleased. However, we are sorry to inform you that your application for the plant management job has been denied…  
  
Dave crumpled the piece of paper up and with an angry scream he threw it to the wall. He stared at the picture of his mother and the letter in his hand. 'It was all because of her. That blonde bitch and her father ruined my life. She thinks she can come in here and let her father take my dad's job away. She's the reason mom left us. She's the reason my dad is a drunk. She ruined it all. Now's she's trying to steal Whitney away from me. He's my best friend! Not hers. I'll make her pay. I'll show her.'  
  
  
  
Chloe stood in the enormous bathroom in awe. The bathroom was big enough to hold a full kitchen and more. She smiled at the clothes Lex had given to her. They had arrived at the mansion and Lex had immediately sent them to change out of their clothes. Whitney had been shown to Lex's bedroom while Chloe had been led to this bathroom.  
  
She smiled at the enormous two-person bath and shower. 'Comfy.' She thought smiling. Chloe brushed the thoughts of bubble baths out of her head. She pulled off her wet clothes and shivered as the cool chill hit her. She quickly grabbed clean boxers and pulled them on. Chloe then pulled on the enormous t-shirt Lex had supplied. It reached down past the boxers so she pulled the shirt up and tucked it in. Chloe brushed her wet hair and grabbed the wet clothes.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the large guest bedroom that was connected. It had a large king size bed and a chest of drawers. There was a large desk with a computer on it in the corner. Chloe walked over to the computer and licked her lips. If she had half of this equipment for the Torch then she would be in heaven.  
  
"Miss Chloe? Are you okay in there?" Chloe jumped at the voice from outside the door. She quickly left the computer and walked over. She opened the door and smiled at the maid.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm fine." She said smiling. The maid smiled back at her and took the clothes from her.  
  
"I'll wash these and get them back to you before you and that fine young man leave."  
  
"Thank you." Chloe said smiling as the maid walked off. Chloe looked down the hall both ways and scratched her head.  
  
"Now which way leads back to the den?" She questioned. Chloe found the end where the maid had walked off to be quite comforting. She was still a bit nervous when around the mansion. The last time she had been here she had been placed in the hospital.  
  
Whitney sat in the den with a glass of coke. He looked up to see Lex staring holes into him. Whitney shifted uncomfortably and took another sip of the coke. He really wished Chloe would get down there. Lex was really unnerving him.  
  
"So you like Chloe. Quite a shock." Lex said smirking at Whitney. Coke spewed out of Whitney's mouth and he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"I don't…like Chloe." Whitney choked out with wide eyes. Lex laughed at his expression and handed over a napkin. Whitney graciously took the napkin and wiped his mouth and glass off.  
  
"Really? You don't like Chloe? Either you really are in denial or I'm seeing things. I could have sworn I saw to crazed lovebirds in the middle of the street earlier." Lex said wiping a hand over his baldhead.  
  
Whitney laughed nervously and took another drink.  
  
"You need glasses then because you must have been seeing things. We are just friends." Whitney stated shifting once again in his seat.  
  
"Maybe we should send out a search party for Ms. Sullivan. She's been gone awhile." Lex said standing up. Whitney stood up also glad that the uncomfortable topic was over.  
  
"Well, it's not like this place is easy to get around." Whitney stated setting his drink down.  
  
"Of coarse. You stay here. I'll go find our favorite blonde inquisitor." With that Lex walked off to find Chloe. This left Whitney to sit back and think about what Lex had said.  
  
Chloe frustratingly stomped her foot as she reached yet again another dead end.  
  
"This damn house is getting on my nerves. It's like the freakin' labyrinth." She muttered turned and walking back to the same direction she had gone earlier.  
  
"I'm just going to scream for help." She muttered.  
  
"Please don't. Noise bounces off walls here." Chloe screamed in shock and jumped around to find Lex smirking at her.  
  
"Hello Ms. Sullivan." Lex said walking over to her.  
  
"Don't do that Lex! You scared the crap out of me!" She screamed playfully hitting his arm.  
  
"Sorry. Got lost huh? Me and Whitney were starting to get worried." He said smiling. She rolled her eyes at him but kept a matching smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sure you were worried. I feel like I've been walking around here for an hour! I don't see how you can live here!" She cried as Lex led her to the den.  
  
"Well, I've gotten used to the maze. It's a challenge. Besides, there are many hiding places." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, great, many hiding places means many places for a burglar to be." Chloe said shivering.  
  
Lex frowned at her and knew she was thinking back to the time when she had been put in the hospital.  
  
"Chloe…I'm sor.." He was cut off however as she held her hand up.  
  
"No Lex. You've apologized enough. I'm fine. You're fine. It all ended all right. Stop trying to apologize." She said smiling. He smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Alright." After a few moments of silence he turned to her with the same smirk from before.  
  
"You like Whitney huh? I never would have thought that you'd like him." Lex said smiling. Chloe's eyes widened and she blushed.  
  
"I…do not like Whitney. We're just friends." She said softly.  
  
"Sure…you two just want to think that. I have my ways and I know you like each other." Lex said smiling. Chloe rolled her eyes once again and smiled.  
  
"We are just friends." She said firmly.  
  
Before Lex could say something in reply they had reached the den where Whitney waited. The conversation between him and the two of them was definitely not over. He would prove that they liked each other. Chloe deserved to be happy. She was his friend. Also, as much as he hated to admit it, Whitney had slightly become his friend. He was definitely going to help them.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Thanks for all of the great reviews! 


	9. Just Friends

"What do you two want to watch?" Chloe and Whitney looked at each other in question. They shrugged and Lex sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll choose." A few moments later, Lex turned off the lights and lay down on the floor.   
  
Chloe smiled down at Lex. He had been so much different that night. They had ordered pizza and he had acted like a kid.   
Chloe found herself loving Lex has the long lost brother she had never had. They had joked, watched television, and even eaten ice cream.   
Now though, as the lights were off and the only source of light was coming from the fire behind them, Chloe found herself turning to the   
person beside her.  
  
Whitney.  
  
He was a puzzle. A few days ago, he was only a speck in Chloe's mind. The jerk. Chloe had only regarded him when she was writing her stories in the Torch. But now...he was so much more. He had been the only one to stand by her through the past two days. Sure, they were just joining   
each other in their own personal pity parties, but he had still been there. A few days ago she had been itching to get her hands around his neck. But now, he only sat a few feet from her and her   
palms were starting to sweat and she couldn't think clearly. Babble did not fit Chloe very well. Yet, that was all she could seem to do around him.  
  
'Just watch the movie, Chlo'.' Chloe sighed and sat back as Spiderman came on screen. She let out a small laugh. What a perfect movie. Superhero saves the day. Who did that sound like?  
  
About an hour and a half later, Lex stood up and switched off the television. He turned back and smirked. Chloe had her head lying on Whitney's shoulder and Whitney's head was lying on top of Chloe's.   
  
'I'll just let them be.' He left the room with a chuckle. He slowly shut the door open with a soft click.  
  
Whitney's eyes shot open. 'What the...' As his vision started to become clear he looked around the dimly lit room.   
He slowly started to recognize the room. 'Lex's Mansion.' The crackling of the fire comforted him. He and his father used to go camping. The sound of the campfire had always set him to sleep as his father would tell him stories. An ache twinged Whitney's heart. He didn't want to think about that now.   
Whitney shifted and a moan sounded from beneath him. 'Oh god.' Whitney looked down to see Chloe resting against him. Her blonde hair sprayed out across his shoulder.   
  
'She looks so peaceful asleep. Okay, gotta stop this Whit'. Get up. Now.' Whitney slowly lifted Chloe and laid her on the couch. He stood up and stretched.   
  
"Whitney?" Whitney turned to see Chloe slowly sitting up. He smiled and she blushed.  
  
"I guess we fell asleep." Chloe rolled her eyes as if saying, 'duh'. This time, he blushed and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Where's Lex?"   
  
"Right here. Ready to go home?" Whitney and Chloe turned to see Lex standing there with a smirk adorning his face.   
  
"Yeah, come on Whitney." Chloe grabbed Whitney's arm and followed Lex out.  
___________  
  
Whitney was dropped off first. He turned to Chloe and she blushed giving him a smile.  
  
"I'll see you at school?" She nodded and waved. Lex sped off as Chloe stared after Whitney. She turned back to see Lex once again smirking at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She cried. He laughed and shook his head. Chloe folded her arms and stared at Lex.  
  
"Lex..." He laughed some more and Chloe narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Chloe, it is so obvious!"   
  
"What is obvious?" She cried and he laughed some more.  
  
"You and Whitney." She groaned and sat back with a huff.  
  
"Not that again. Listen Lex, there is nothing there! We are FRIENDS." He smirked.  
  
Chloe smiled thinking she had finally gotten through to him.  
  
"Sure you are." Chloe groaned and he laughed.  
  
"Chloe, it's me. I hate Whitney. Well, I used to. But, come on...if there was something there, don't you think I would be the one to see it?"   
  
"Well then you obviously have sight problems, because we are friends. Nothing else. He's still in love with Lana and I still like Clark." He turned to her with seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"About what?" She asked confused. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that you still like Clark?" Chloe was about to assure him, but she stopped short. He was right. She hadn't thought about him once that night. Did she still like Clark?   
  
She turned to Lex and the only response she got was a smirk.  
  
'God, this is so confusing.'  
___________  
  
  
"Chloe! Hey, Chloe Sullivan! Wait up!" Chloe turned and rolled her eyes. She continued to walk through the halls of the school. Someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. Dave Sanders stared down at her.   
She instinctively took a step back. Dave had always given her a weird feeling. She folded her arms and glared up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He smiled at her which sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't a charming or sweet smile, but a malicious one. He stepped closer and she took a step back.  
  
"What do you want?" She questioned again.  
  
"You." She rolled her eyes trying to show her annoyance, but fear pulsed through her blood.   
  
"Look Dave, I don't know what you're trying to play at, but leave me alone." She tried to side step him, but he kept on blocking her.  
  
"I know you don't want me. You want Whitney, right?" She stopped short and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she avoided his eyes.  
  
"He does too, you know? He talks about you all the time. Though, I think you should be careful, you know? He's still in love with Lana. He told us, you're just someone to get his mind off of things." Chloe laughed and shoved herself through. She turned back to look at him.  
  
"Look, Dave, leave me alone." As she walked off, she laughed. However, a twinge of doubt seemed to push its way through. She shook her head and walked off. She turned a corner and came to a sudden halt. Across the hall, stood Whitney and some cheerleader. They were both laughing and she had her hand on his arm. Chloe closed her eyes and walked off.  
  
'I don't care.'  
  
Dave stared after Chloe as she practically ran down the hallway. 'You do care.' He laughed and walked off.  
  
___________  
  
I don't know how many times I can apologize. I'm just so sorry. I really had not forgotten this story, but things just came up. I guess you could call this my way of showing my outrage in Whitney's leaving.   
  
This chapter is a little short in my standards, but I need some time to get back into the swing of things.  
  
NOTE: I NEED A BETA READER!!! I really want a beta reader. If you think you're up to the job, e-mail me at beca917@aol.com  
  
Here are all of my thanks so far:  
  
Thanks to Nelle for kicking my butt back into gear! Thank you so much!   
  
letyourrainfall - hehe, I do love Chloe/Lex, but this won't be one. They're just good friends.  
mew - hehe, hear you go! I'm glad you like it.   
kali - lol, Here's some more!  
Lana Lang - I'm glad you like where I've taken the story. I hope you did write a Chloe/Whitney story. They are wonderful characters to write about.  
Janelle - I'm continuing write now!  
Stargazer83 - I'm really glad you like it. Once again, I'm so sorry for the absence of this story. I'm back now. Yay!  
  
Once again, Thank you and I'm sorry!! I hope you like this chapter.   
  
I need a beta. Remember to e-mail me at beca917@aol.com   
I really would appreciate it! 


	10. Friendly Bonds

Clark Kent watched the soft rays wash over his house as the sun rose up. Thoughts rushed throughout his mind as Lana's words the previous day ran over and over again. 'Chloe likes you! She's always liked you!' His best friend liked him. He had always supposed she had a little crush on her, but he had thought she had gotten over it. Or maybe he had hoped she had gotten over it. "God I'm such a jerk." He muttered. All the times he would confide in her about his relationship with Lana and she never…  
  
"Clark?"   
  
Martha Kent had been studying her son for the past five minutes. She had gone to check on him in his room only to find that he wasn't there. She discovered him sitting at her kitchen table staring out the window at the sunrise. She could tell the moment she saw him that something was bothering her son. For the past few days he had been the happiest she had seen him in a long time. And only one person came to mind when she thought about the cause of his happiness. Lana Lang. The sweet girl who lived down the way had been the object of his affections for so long. She only wondered what could break through his wonderful euphoria. As soon as she questioned his name, his head shot up and he gave her a bright smile, though it didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Hey mom." Martha smiled and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. Mind telling me what's got you up before dawn?" He sighed and looked back out the window.  
  
"It's nothing." He muttered before looking down at the table. She lay her hand on his arm and gave him a smile.  
  
"Honey, I know something's wrong. Maybe you'll feel a bit better if you tell me." Clark smiled and nodded.  
  
"Mom, I'm so happy with Lana. You know that. For the first time in a long time it seems things are going right. Then Lana says something that completely blew me away. She said that Chloe liked me! And not in a friendship type of way."   
  
Martha tried to hold back the laugh that was bubbling to the surface, but it was so hard to. It had been so obvious that the short, blonde haired girl, who Clark claimed was his best friend, liked Clark. Martha and Jonathon had spoken about it many times, but their son seemed to be completely oblivious to the blonde's affections.  
  
"Mom are you laughing?" Martha gave a small giggle and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I just can't help it. Chloe has liked you for a long time, but you don't have to feel bad about it sweetheart." Clark jumped up and started pacing around the kitchen.  
  
"Why not? Do you know how many times I've hurt my best friend? It's awful!! I love Chloe mom." Martha raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Not in that way! She's my best friend, my sister. I love Lana mom, you know that. She's everything I've wanted and more. I just can't believe I hurt Chloe so much." Martha stood up and hugged her son.  
  
"Honey, she knows you care for her." He nodded but tore away and continued to pace.  
  
"And this whole Whitney thing is bugging me so much!" Martha stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What Whitney thing?"  
  
"Whitney and Chloe! Lana and I saw them talking and they were having fun!" Martha rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. You love Lana and you love Chloe as a sister. Lana used to date Whitney and Whitney loves Lana? And...you're upset because Whitney and Chloe are getting along?"   
  
"Well...when you put it that way." He said with a small laugh.   
  
"Honey, talk to Chloe. If you two are truly two best friends, then you can fix it." Clark leaned down to hug Martha.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"You're welcome honey."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
It was Sunday morning and Chloe Sullivan just wanted to sleep in, watch the 'I love Lucy' marathon, and pig-out on ice cream. However, her friends had different plans. Clark, Pete, and Lana had come knocking on her door at 8:00 in the morning with bright smiles on their faces. Chloe, still dressed in her pajamas, had given a weak smile at the three of them before letting them in. So, here she was in her room changing into a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Lana lounged on her bed flipping through one of Chloe's old photo albums.   
  
"So Chloe I never did get to apologize about yesterday. You know Clark..." Chloe rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I do. He only cares about something if it's a threat to him." She muttered. Lana winced at the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Look Chloe, I really like Clark, I could love him. I don't want you to...I've never had a sister and I've always considered you family."   
  
Chloe sighed and turned to Lana with a sad smile. "Lana, I'm sorry. I know you like Clark and I KNOW he loves you. Don't feel bad about me okay? I'm doing better."   
  
"Bu--" Chloe raised a hand with a smile. "No buts!" Lana smiled and reached out to pull the blonde into a hug. A knock to Chloe's bedroom door pulled the two apart.  
  
"Lana? Chloe?" Clark's hesitant voice rang through. Chloe opened the door and gave him a smile.  
  
"All ready?"   
  
"Ready for what?" Chloe questioned curiously.  
  
"Well, we haven't spent a lot of time together so..."  
  
"So," Pete came strolling in. "Clark here decided that we all needed to all go out and have some fun!"  
  
"What kind of fun?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, bowling." Lana answered with a cheery smile.  
  
"And that's fun?" Chloe asked with a laugh.  
  
"Heck yeah!!" Pete said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders.   
  
"Whatever, let's get going."   
  
About 15 minutes later, the four of them entered the bowling lane. '  
  
"It's kinda early to bowl don't ya think?" Chloe muttered looking around at the empty place.  
  
"Who cares? Perfect way to wake our dear Ms. Sullivan up!" Pete exclaimed pulling her over to the shoe rental desk. Lana and Clark followed behind hand in hand. A few minutes later, Pete and Lana were setting up the teams.  
  
"Okay, who wants to be on whose team?"   
  
"Um, put me and Chloe on a team together." Clark said putting on his shoes. Chloe gave him an incredulous look before shrugging and tying her laces. Lana jumped up with a bounce.  
  
"Pete let's go pick out our balls." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Chloe sat next to Clark nervously and stared anywhere but at him.  
  
"Um, Chlo?" She turned to him and sighed.  
  
"Yeah?" Before she could do anything he grabbed her and engulfed her into a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Chloe pulled back to stare into his pain-filled eyes. "God Chloe, I've hurt you so much in the past year. I just... you liked me and I hurt you. I hurt you by coming to you so many times with my problems with Lana and you had to put up with that. You're my best friend." He pulled back and stared down at her.  
  
"Uh...I uh...can't really talk about this right now okay?" She said averting her eyes and sniffing.  
  
"We're back!" Lana cried holding up a bowling ball next to Pete who was grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Hey you guys." Chloe said giving a fake smile. "Ready to start?" She questioned walking over to a different seat. Clark sighed and stood up. He smiled to his girlfriend and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, let's get started baby!" Pete cried. "I'll go first!"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
An hour later, Pete and Lana wore big smiles and were highfiving each other left and right.   
  
"We are so kicking ya'll's booties!" Pete cried with a grin. Clark laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Chloe! Get into the mood. We never get to have fun with each other." Pete said flopping down.  
  
"I'm fine Pete." He gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look.   
  
"Come on Lana, I'm buying the winning team chocolate milkshakes." He said pulling the brunette up. Clark smiled after his girlfriend as she giggled with his best friend.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" At Chloe's quiet question he turned to see her staring at him with a small smile that held a tinge of sadness.  
  
"Yeah, I really do." Chloe sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Chloe, you're my best friend. My sister. I love you. You're part of my family." Chloe wiped her eyes and smiled.  
  
"At first I was sad and angry that you loved her. I guess I thought she would always be the only girl in your life and there was no room for me. I don't know. I just...I guess I always thought the whole thing with Lana was fake, an obsession. But, she likes you just as much Clark. I can tell. I don't want to get in the way of anything like that. Maybe the only reason I liked you was because I was jealous of her. You're my family too and I do love you. Maybe I was just deluding myself to think I loved you in that way. Does that make any sense at all?" She questioned helplessly with a small laugh. Clark smiled and nodded. "Yeah it does." He reached out and pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"I want things to get better between us. I've missed spending time with you." She smiled and nodded into his shoulder.  
  
"Me too." Lana and Pete walked back holding four milkshakes.  
  
"Aww, you guys." Chloe smiled and wiped away a fake tear. Lana and Pete laughed handing Chloe and Clark their shakes.  
  
"Well, we felt bad for the losing team." Pete stated. The four friends sat back in their seats.  
  
"So Chloe, what's up with you and Whitney?"   
  
"What?" She cried coughing on her milkshake.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
So I was surfing ff.net and I went to this user profile and saw that my story, Lonely Nights, was on their favorites list. Well, I felt so bad about it and decided to open the story up again. I want to finish it! I've never finished a fanfiction and I'm determined to finish this one! So... Whitney was killed since the last time I saw ya'll. I cried and cried! The hope of Chloe and Whitney was wiped out! *cries* I can't believe they killed him off. There was so much potential for that character.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I know there wasn't any Whitney/Chloe action at all, but oh well. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. This chapter is probably really boring, but I don't care! Love you guys!  
  
Oh yeah, my e-mail account was deleted by accident so I have no way of knowing who my beta readers for this story are. If you would please e-mail me at rivillie@aol.com I would really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
Rebecca 


	11. Making Plans

It was a Monday morning and Whitney hadn't seen Chloe Sullivan since the night they spent together at Lex Luthor's. He didn't want to admit it, but he had missed her quirky remarks and cynical jokes, not to mention she was the only one that talked to him like she actually had a brain in her head and it wasn't full of air.

Whitney walked into the halls of his high school and instantly started figuring out which halls to walk down to avoid the clumps of jocks and the girls who hung all over the jocks. 'I can't believe I'm avoiding my friends.' But were they really his friends? Did they care about him and what happened to him? Sure, some of the guys gave me a pat on the back and said, "That's awful buddy, so who's your next project?" Yeah, they cared. Until this whole thing with his dad and then Lana, Whitney had never realized just how damn pathetic his life was. He spends his whole life thinking he's the Prince of Smallville and then a blink later, he's lost it all. Except for Chloe.

Chloe had been something he would never have expected. He used to hate her. Really hate her. But, why? He hated her for telling the truth, no matter how sad it was? Whitney had thought that the new relationship between Clark and Lana had changed Chloe, maybe it had made her nicer. But no, she never changed. She's always been Chloe and he's just never seen it.

"Whitney!" Whitney didn't turn around to the cheerleader who was flocking towards him. 'I guess since Lana broke up with me, I'm free meat.' Instead, he just sped up his walking pace and hid in the boy's bathroom until she passed. 'Wait, this doesn't smell like the boy's bathroom…'

"Um, hey Fordman." Chloe! He jumped at her voice and turned around only to realize he had run into the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Chloe…" He could feel the red flooding from his temples all the way down to his neck. 'Yeah, suave.'

"You keepin' a secret from everyone?" She giggled staring at him.

Chloe had been at school real early so she didn't have to get a ride from Whitney. He had already picked her up like she was some bummy hitchhiker. She felt bad trying to avoid him, but this new friendship between her and him was scaring her. 'No Chlo, what scares you is the fact that you actually think Whitney Fordman is cute AND you're slightly attracted to him.' As she walked into the bathroom at school, Chloe kept beating herself up about avoiding her new friend. Before she had the chance to continue her inner-ranting, the boy in question ran in and peeked his head out of the bathroom for a moment before stepping all the way in.

"Um, hey Fordman." He turned around and she couldn't help but think how cute he was when his face turned beat read.

"Hey Chloe." 'What the heck are you doing in here Whitney' is what she wanted to scream as she noticed how good he looked in just plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had the Smallville high logo in the top left corner. Instead, she opted for her usual humor.

"You keeping a secret from everyone?" She couldn't help but giggle because she knew he was embarrassed. After the humor of the situation died out, the nervous tension started up. She realized this was the first time that they had seen each other since Lex had tried to convince her that she and Whitney liked each other. 'That was a while ago.' Even though it had only been last week.

Whitney laughed and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I was just running from the flock…and make a mistake. A big mistake apparently." He laughed again and Chloe cocked a smile.

"It's okay, I can't tell you how many times I've walked into the guys' bathroom…but usually because I'm chasing after someone." 'He didn't laugh. Oh! He smiled. Wait, Chloe…are trying to impress Whitney Fordman?'

"Uh, Chloe…I like talking to you, I love it actually, but could we take this outside?" Chloe couldn't help the smile that came to her face when he said he loved talking to her.

"Oh yeah! Come on." Chloe went out first and made sure the coast was clear before she motioned for him to come out. Whitney shot out of the bathroom while scanning the halls to see if anyone saw him.

"Your off the hook jock boy, no one saw you." Whitney turned to her with almost a hurt look, but Chloe didn't notice.

"I'm not JUST a jock. I'm a human you know! I mean…I'm smart, I'm nice…when I want to be. I'm not just jock boy!" He yelled not really in an angry voice, but it was clear to Chloe that he was annoyed.

Chloe raised her hands and stepped back. "Whoa, sorry Whitney, just teasing you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just tired of being the 'jock', you know? I'm tired of everyone looking at me like I'm going to implode if I say something close to even being smart. If that makes any sense…" He walked over to the lockers and rested his back on the lockers.

Chloe walked over to him and nervously rested her hand on his shoulder. 'That feels nice, shut up Chloe!' With a sigh, she turned and rest against the lockers right next to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you should know that out of all the jocks, I thought you were the smartest."

He turned to look at Chloe and her sarcastic expression and he laughed. That's all he could do. He loved it. If anyone else had said that to her he would have either decked them or cussed them out. But not her. She had this way of being sarcastic at the wrong time, but it fit just right.

"Chloe, you are one interesting girl." She cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Is that good or bad?" He laughed and stepped up from the lockers.

"We'll find out. But first, we have to survive the school day and then I want you to come to dinner at my house. How about it?"

'Oh god…what do I say? My heart is beating really fast…why is my damn body acting this way? You're just friends…just friends…"

"Sure, what time?"

"Meet me at my truck after school and we can work on homework at my house before dinner. Is that okay?" 'Oh boy, Whitney. You're asking Chloe Sullivan over to your house? Boy, what are you doing?' Still the words came.

"That's fine." 'Oh my god, we'll be hanging out all afternoon. Oh boy.'

"Great, well I'm officially late for class so I have to go, bye Chloe."

"Bye Whitney." She said softly as the tall boy ran off.

Chloe sat in class thinking about what she was going to be doing after school. 'What's the big deal? We're friends who confided in each other when the loves of our lives started dating. We're friends who want to hang out and get to know each other. Yeah, if your just friends then why can't you stop thinking about him?'

"Chloe. Hey Chloe, what are you thinking about? Me?" Chloe's skin crawled at the sound of Dave's voice. She turned to the slimy boy and smiled politely.

"Hey Dave, I'm fine, how are you? Oh really? Good, now leave me alone." She turned back around and shivered as he continued to stare at her back. She turned back around and he smiled at her.

"Dave, would you leave me alone? I'm not like those other girls who follow after you because you're a football player."

"But you follow after Whitney don't you?" She turned around quickly and glared at him. He smiled what to others would be a genuine smile, but in his eyes Chloe saw something that made her terrified. His eyes were completely opposite of his animated face, they were icy, hate emanating from them.

"That's none of your business Dave." With that she turned around and pulled her jacket close around her and slid down into her seat. Behind her, Dave grinned. 'Yeah, be scared stupid bitch. You better be scared.'

After school, Whitney walked out of the school and to his truck. As he rounded his truck he saw the small blonde that was on his mind for most of the day and his heart lifted. For some reason, he had been scared that she wouldn't show.

"Hey, you ready?" She nodded with a smile and jumped into his truck. Chloe loved Whitney's truck. It was so…Whitney. The seats were cushiony, not leather. They were a dark blue, faded and so comfortable. The truck smelt old and Whitney's aftershave was mixed in with the scent. As soon as she sat in his truck, all of her nervousness fled her body to be replaced with complete comfort.

The first few minutes was filled with complete silence. Every once in a while, Whitney would turn and give her a smile and she would give him a shy smile in return. 'Why aren't we talking…' Finally, Whitney broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're coming over, Chloe. I didn't think you would want to, honestly."

"Honestly Whitney, before about two weeks ago I didn't think I would have wanted to either. But I'm glad too."

"Things around the house have been really depressing lately because of my dad. But my mom is really excited about you coming over." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom knows I'm coming over?" Whitney opened his mouth and closed it as his face turned red.

"Oh, well I kind of called her during my free period." Chloe smiled and tried to hide her laughter in.

"What's so funny?" He questioned not wanting to look stupid in front of her as she continued to giggle.

"Aw, I'm sorry Whitney. It's just; you're so cute when you get embarrassed. You would think that we're having a date or something." Whitney smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, this is not a date. I get embarrassed easily." She nodded her head as if saying, 'Yeah Right.' "I just wanted to get to know you Chloe; you've been one of the only people to actually treat me as a friend."

"You too. I mean…for me that is." On the inside, Chloe's heart was beating at the speed of a jet plane. 'Oh boy.'

-

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, so it's definitely been over a year since I've updated this story. I know I can't keep on repeating the same ole line, "I'm Back! I promise I'll finish this story soon!" I can't say that, but I can say that I'm going to be updating this story frequently. I won't be getting a chapter out every 2 days or anything, but I will try to get at least one chapter in every week.

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews!

Rebecca Anne


	12. Moments that Count

Whitney pulled his truck into the driveway of his house and smiled. He had always loved his home; his family. No matter what everybody thought, Whitney really did know what mattered. His parents were the most important to him. He loved them. When he learned that his dad was sick, he went to bed crying for a week. He had tried to turn to Lana, but she didn't understand. She thought she did because her parents were killed. But they were killed when she was young. She had barely anytime to get to know them. He had almost 18 full years to get to know his dad. It just wasn't the same.

"Uh, Whitney, you okay? You've been gazing at your house like it's going to implode any second." Whitney laughed and smiled at Chloe, who was staring at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen. 'Wait, the cutest smile he had ever seen? What is he turning into, Clark?' Whitney laughed again and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry, just thinking. Come on. My mother can't wait to get to meet you." Chloe smiled, but on the inside she was screaming. 'I'm not good with adults; they always think I'm too perky and insensitive. Wait, Chloe, what are you doing? Why do you care if his mother likes you or not?' With that, Chloe stepped out of the truck and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. He walked around and softly grabbed her arm.

"Come on" She followed him up the path and gazed around the front yard and the land around the house. It was nothing like Clark or Lana's land. There was no farmhouse; there were no horses or cows. It was just land and trees. To the side of the house was a basketball goal where she pictured Whitney playing there when he was little up until now. The front lawn was her favorite though. She could tell that it had never been ignored. There were pinks, reds, blues, yellows, and purple flowers everywhere across the front of the house. There was a beautiful cherry tree that shaded a quarter of the house that must have been planted before Whitney was even born. Someone cared for this lawn with a passion. As she took the steps up onto his porch, Chloe found herself falling in love with the house and everything around it. Before she could continue with her thoughts, a woman stepped out of the house. 'This is Whitney's mom' Chloe could tell that in her younger years this woman was a bombshell. Her face now was kind as she smiled at her son and kissed him on the cheek. Chloe smiled at the little exchange between mother and son. The mother turned to Chloe and rushed at her with her arms wide open.

"Oh! You must be Chloe! It is so good to finally meet you! Whitney talks about you so much! You're as cute as he said you were." Chloe blushed red and laughed turning her eyes to look at Whitney who was looking at the ground. She noticed the red went all the way down to his neck.

"Mom" He grumbled out before continuing into the house.

"Oh Whitney, I was just telling her how cute she is. Come on Chloe, let's go inside and get comfy in the living room." With that, Mrs. Fordman led Chloe into the house.

Later that night Chloe and Whitney sat in the living room with their books and papers strewn out around them. They were laughing and goofing around while working on trig and history. Chloe felt so warm inside as she sat on the ground in Whitney's living room. She had loved the entire afternoon spent at Whitney's house. They had played basketball outside where Whitney had thoroughly kicked her butt. He let her win the last time before she quit. Then they had played cards, helped his mom bake a cake. They had done so much in one afternoon and she had enjoyed herself the entire time. She would never have guessed that Whitney would have been a guy to make her laugh or to even just have fun with.

"Who's the one gazing off into space now?" Whitney's voice brought her back from her thoughts and she blushed.

"Sorry, just thinking." He smiled and leaned back against the couch. "About how much fun I've had today." With that he sat back up and turned to her.

"Really? You've had fun?" She laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course! I haven't been able to have this much fun with someone in a long time. Too much drama going on, you know?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. It's good to get away from…Smallville life." Chloe sighed and closed her math book.

"I can't work on this anymore, the problems are blurring together now. Hey Whitney?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Lana?" Whitney looked out the window and waited a minute before he responded.

"I miss having a girlfriend, someone to hold, but no…surprisingly I'm glad she and Clark are together. It's like when she was with me I knew it wouldn't last. What about you? Do you miss Clark?" Chloe laughed and playfully slapped his leg.

"Yeah right, just like you I think he and Lana are good together. He's happy that's all that matters. Besides, can you imagine me and Clark together? He's too thick-headed for me." The two blondes laughed together.

"It's so good to hear that in this house," said Mrs. Fordman as she walked into the room. 'Those two are too cute.' She thought with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey mom" "Hey Mrs. Fordman"

"Come on you two, pack up the books and come get your dinner." Whitney jumped up and pulled Chloe up.

"Chloe, you're about to experience the best meal you could ever eat in Smallville." She giggled while she followed him into the dining room.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait." Whitney pulled her chair out for her and waited till she sat before he sat down. Mrs. Fordman brought in the food and to Chloe's delight, Whitney's mother unveiled Chloe's favorite, Chicken Pot Pie.

About twenty minutes later, Chloe sat in seat holding her belly. "Oh, I'm so full, but that was so good. Mrs. Fordman, that was amazing!"

"Thank you hon, and you can call me Diana." 'Diana, that's beautiful' thought Chloe.

"Okay, Diana." Whitney walked in and out of the kitchen as he cleaned up the dishes and the rest of the kitchen. When the kitchen door closed behind him, Diana leaned forward to Chloe.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Whitney. After his dad and Lana, he's needed one." Chloe smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, well I think he's the one being a friend to me." Diana smiled and patted Chloe's back.

"He likes you I think." Chloe sat forward shook her head.

"We're just friends, Mrs. Fordman." Diana nodded her head.

"Okay, well we'll see." With that, Diana stood up and walked into the kitchen. Chloe could hear her shooing Whitney out of the kitchen. Whitney walked back out and reached his hand out.

"You wanna go outside?" Chloe took his hand and he pulled her up. "Sure."

They lay outside in the grass staring up at the sky. Whitney had his arms under his head and Chloe lay on her side facing towards him resting her head on her right hand.

"I love looking at the sky. It's so…vast." Whitney couldn't believe he had just said that. 'How lame!'

"Duh." Chloe giggled and Whitney blushed. 'I've been doing a lot of blushing.' "I'm joking Whitney, I understand what you mean. I love looking at the sky too. When I think life is too hard or just too boring, I think about all of the other millions of people out there who feel the same as I do. They're just like the stars. Some people are brighter than others, some twinkle more and I think that life is worth it because the sky is so beautiful and if it's beautiful then something around here has to be worth something. That was stupid wasn't it?" He shook his head quickly and placed his hand on her arm.

"Not stupid, at all. Okay?" She smiled and sighed.

"Sometimes, I just want to get out of here and never look back. Whitney, why don't you just leave? You've got a scholarship and a truck. Why don't you just go?" He shrugged his shoulders and lay down fully on the ground.

"You have no idea how badly I want to. But there is so much to think about. My mom and dad need me. I still have to finish high school. I don't know…fear I guess." Whitney noticed she was shivering. It wasn't cold outside, but there was a breeze traveling across the fields.

"You're cold, come here." He held out his arms and Chloe stared at him. 'What do I do?' She thought. "I won't bite you Chloe. I'm just going to keep you warm." She smiled in embarrassment and scooted over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she let all of the tension leave her body as she rested against him. She let her head rest on his chest.

Whitney found himself running his hand through her soft blonde hair and looking down at her small form. Chloe snuggled into his body and smiled.

"Chloe?" She looked up at him when he spoke.

"Thank you for coming over today." She nodded and layed her head back down onto his chest.

"Thank you for letting me come."


	13. Giddy Time and Fight Time

Chloe hustled into her first class that morning with a goofy expression on her face. The previous night with her Whitney had been simple, but amazing. They had fallen asleep outside under the stars with his arm wrapped around hers. She had woken up to find him gazing at her with an expression that was foreign to her. As soon as she woke up he had turned his gaze, but for that split second, it had almost been like he had been...admiring her. 'Nope, no way. I was just dreaming.' Whitney had helped her up and had driven her home late that night. He had even walked her to her door. She had gone to bed with a smile and woken up with a smile.

"Well someone is having a good morning." Pete's friendly voice broke through her thoughts and she laughed. 

"A good night, a good morning, a good day, possibly even a good week!" He raised his eyebrows and leaned in. "Tell me Tell me!" She smiled and pulled out her books.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood is all." He rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Yeah Right.'

After class Pete and Chloe walked to her locker. "So Chlo, are you sure this sudden happiness isn't because of a certain person." 

"Like who?" He smiled and leaned against her neighboring locker. "Oh I don't know, maybe a popular blonde haired football player? Hmm?" She blushed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Pete. I have to go to class now." With that she ran off leaving an amused Pete staring back at her. 'Yep, she digs him.' 

Dave watched Chloe run off with a scowl on his nasty face. 'What is SHE so happy about? She doesn't deserve anything. Stupid bitch. I should just go ahead and get rid of her.'

"Hey Lana, Clark did ya'll notice anything different about Chloe today?" Pete sat down with a silly smirk on his face. The couple who had been working on their homework in the cafeteria shrugged their shoulders.

"Um, no...she seemed normal to me." Clair replied. "I haven't even seen her yet, we have class next. Why?" Lana questioned worried.

"Oh, she just seems a little happy...maybe about Whitney?" Clark laughed and Lana smiled. 

"Well Pete, Whitney was acting happy today in math. You think they like each other?" Lana was ecstatic. 'Oh, if they were together that would be so CUTE.' She thought.

"Um...I doubt it guys. Hello? This is Chloe and WHITNEY!" Lana and Pete rolled their eyes.

"Clark you can be so thick. Those two are practically best friends now. And every time I see them together I can see it! They really like each other. I just know it." After Lana's tirade Clark's face was even more confused.

"What? You just asked Pete if he thought they liked each other. How do you know?" Lana smiled firmly.

"Woman's intuition."

Whitney stood in the hallway scanning for the small blonde that was bound to be walking towards him any moment. Just thinking about her made his heart pump faster. He hadn't really fallen asleep the night before. He had just stayed up, staring at her. Millions of thoughts had rushed through is mind at once that night. But all he knew was that he had enjoyed every moment with her from the time they got to his house to when he walked her to her front door.

"Hey Whitney!" He smiled and grabbed her arm. "Hey Chloe, you wanna go get some lunch together?"

"Sure, hold on I'm gonna put some of these books in my locker." 

They were seated and had started eating when Dave walked up. Chloe rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her food. 

"Hey Chloe, hey Fordman." 

"Um, hey Dave." Whitney didn't know why Dave had come over but he knew he didn't like it.

"Chloe you want to get some dinner?" "No thanks Dave." "Well you wanna go back to your office and uh...you know..." Chloe's mouth jumped open. Not by the comment (cause she knew Dave was an ass), but by Whitney's reaction. He had jumped up and lunged himself at Dave. Both boys hit the ground hard as they started to pummel each other's faces in.

"Whitney, stop it!" Chloe cried not wanting him to get into trouble over her. All of the sudden, as if he had just appeared, Clark was in the middle of them. "Guys, stop!" Whitney told Clark what Dave had said and Clark's gaze grew dark. Now Dave was scared. Clark and Whitney were staring at him like they were gonna tear him apart. Lucky for Dave, the principal had stopped the fight and had escorted all three to the office.

"I really hate that guy." Chloe mumbled before finishing her food and heading toward the Torch's office.

At the end of the day Chloe walked out to her car and didn't see Whitney's truck. 'He must have been sent home. Shoot.' 

"Chloe!" She turned to see Lex walking up the steps. "Lex! Hey." He smiled and gave her a hug. 

"So how is everything?" She sighed and told him the happy night they had and the fight.

"I remember that guy. Your dad beat his dad out for the management job. My dad said he didn't have enough credentials or something. The last we heard, he kind of just dropped off of the face of the planet."

"What? Oh wow. Maybe that's why Dave is such a jerk to me." She instantly shivered thinking about Dave and his cold eyes.

"Chloe do you have a ride?" She shook her head.

"If you want to wait I'll give you a ride. I just have to go talk to the vice-principal about some more field trips to the plant." 

"Thanks Lex, but I think I'll just go ahead and walk. I need the air anyway." He shrugged and smiled.

"If you say so. See you later." They parted and Chloe started her trek down the stairs.

After about fifty feet from the school she started to feel cold and looked behind her. Nothing. It felt as if someone had been looking at her. 'Chloe, it's nothing! Stop.' All of the sudden she was grabbed from behind. The last thing she remembered was dropping her bag before everything went black. 


	14. Dropping the BombshellOn All Accounts

Lex walked out of the school as the sun started to set. 'I hate talking to that man.' He walked across the parking to his car and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a bag lying on the ground. He picked it up and opened it up to find a wallet. What inside chilled him to the bone.

Driver's License Chloe Sullivan Smallville, Kansas Expires: 09/09/07

"What the..." With that he pulled out his cell phone and call the first person that came to mind. 'Wait, I don't even have Whitney's number, guess its Clark then.' 

Whitney sat at home doing his homework. After he had been sent home his mother had forbidden him from phone calls and going out. Which meant he couldn't call Chloe. An unrecognizable kind of rage had filled him when Dave had given that proposition to Chloe. 'Why did he react like that? Did he like Chloe? Well...' All the sudden, his door burst open and Lex Luthor and Clark Kent ran in. 

"What the..." "No time to talk Whitney, Chloe's missing!" Clark's outburst had Whitney running out the door. Lex told him about the bag on the ground and that Clark had checked Chloe's house, called Lana at the Talon, and gone back to the school. But Chloe was no where to be seen.

"Dave." Clark and Lex stopped as Whitney started to pace.

"Dave? Jerk Dave?" "Yes Clark! Jerk Dave. Football player Dave!"

"Guys, Chloe's father beat Dave's dad out of a job at the plant. His father hasn't worked since...you don't think." Before he could continue they filed into Lex's car.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw black. 'My head...god what happened? Why can't I talk? I'm tied up. Just breathe Chloe.' Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked around the room. She was laying on the floor, blood dripped down her face from the open cut on her forehead. Her arms and legs were bound behind her and tape was covering her sore mouth. 

"Well well well...look who's awake." Chloe started to cry as Dave walked up to her and picked her up. He pulled the tape off her mouth as he set her on the couch. "Everything's gonna be okay. Your dad will be taken care of, you'll be taken care of...and then everything will be like it's SUPPOSED TO BE!" He finished off with back-handing her and throwing her down to the ground.

"Dave, please stop..." She sobbed trying to scoot away from him. He kicked her in the side and she screamed.

"You want me to stop? Is that what you want?" 

Clark slammed threw the front door of the Sanders' Residence. The three guys found Dave's passed out father in the recliner. Whitney ran upstairs and a few seconds later he came back down with desperation in his eyes. "She's not here." Lex ran over to Mr. Sanders and shook him awake.

"What do you wan? Who are ye?" The alcohol reeked off of his body in waves. "Where's your son? Where the hell is she?" Whitney shook the man several times before Clark halted him.

"Dave? I don't know where he is! I don't give a fuck either. He's prolly out in the barn causing trouble." The boys ran out, Lex getting on his cell phone to call the police (which he probably should have done a while ago anyway). 

Whitney and Clark were the first to enter the barn. They looked everywhere and all they saw were rusty tools and an old truck. Clark sighed and bent down. He used his x-ray vision to look down and saw movement below them. 

"Whitney, a basement! There's a basement." They looked for an entrance and found an old hatch next to the truck's left rear tire.

Chloe had no more tears. All she felt was pain and fear. Why her? Why did she always get these kind of guys? Even though she had been practically beaten to death and she would probably die, still one thing entered her mind. Whitney. God she wished he was there. Her chances with him had been blown. Yeah, she admitted it. She liked him. A lot. "Chloe." 'Oh God.' Dave grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face down to the ground.

"It won't hurt. I promise." He squeezed her hair and punched her in the side. She cried out and dropped to the floor. 'Here it comes.' Nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and turned over. Clark had Dave pinned up against the wall and Whitney was running to her. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm here I'm here" As soon as he undid her wrists and ankles, he picked her up and set her on the couch. 

"What did he do to you? Oh god. Chloe please don't leave me. I was so scared. I need you." Everything he said was quick and sudden and Chloe reached up and rubbed his cheek. "Whitney I won't leave you. I...I need you two." He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. With that he picked her up and helped her up the ladder as sirens pulled up to the barn.

Clark and Lex watched the chaos around them. Dave was hauled away. Lana, Pete, and Chloe's father had just arrived which had Clark and Lex explaining everything. 

"Where are Chloe and Whitney?" Clark pointed with a smile to the ambulance as Whitney was picking Chloe up and setting her on the stretcher. They watched as they tried to push Whitney out, but he was adamant.

"Is everything okay?" Pete questioned. Lex smirked and Clark smiled.

"Um, yeah, you could say that. I think those two will be just fine from now on."

THE END!

Well, that's it. I finished it...in a very hurried way, which prolly sucked. But that's okay. Love ya'll!

-Rebecca 


End file.
